iOmg színfalak mögött
by adrienn980120
Summary: Amikor Jennette és Nathan megtudja, hogy valóban mi is lesz az iOmg vége.


**Ez már gondolkozóba ejtett, amikor Jennette és Nathan tudta csak az igazi végét az iOmg-nak. Nekem nagyon bejön, hogy ők ketten tudtak csak a csókról. Így én most megírtam egy kis részt! :)**

* * *

Éppen az egyik iCarly részt veszik fel a stúdióban. Miranda és Jennette éppen egy kicsi veszekedést játszanak. "Csak azt akarom, hogy boldog légy!" Mondta a Carly karaktert játszó Miranda.

Jennette kissé odahajolt és ezt mondta: "Akkor süss nekem egy pitét." Mondta, majd elment az egyik irányba. Gibby még felszólalt és Carly le kiabálta.

"Jó volt!" örvendezett Dan és tapsolt. Mindenki egybe gyült. "A következő jelenet előtt még beszélnem kéne..." Nézett körbe a szobában. "Hol van Nathan?"

"Itt vagyok!" Szólalt meg és jött a többi emberhez. Dan odahúzta magához és csak ennyit súgott oda neki: "Keresd meg Jennette-t és gyertek az irodába." Mondta és elment egy csomó papírral.

Nathan körbe nézett és meglátta Jennette-t beszélgetni Jerry-vel. Odaszaladt és megbökte hátulról. "Jen!"

A szőke hátrafordult és mosolygott. "Mi van haver?"

"Dan akar valamit?" Mondta Nathan.

Jennette gondolkodott. "Csak nem ki akar rúgni?" Kérdezte hangosan.

"Mi van?" Nathan felkiáltott egy kicsit.

Jennette nevetett az arckifejezésésn. "Csak vicc volt. Gyere, nézzük meg mi van." Mondtza és elindultak az iroda felé. Bekopogtak párszor és Dan ajtót nyitott. Jennette és Nathan belépett.

"Örülök, hogy itt vagytok. Üljetek le." A két tizenéves leült két fotelbe, így most egymás felé vannak. "Lenne egy kérdésem hozzátok." Mondta Dan és Jen és Nathan néztek egymásra furán, de bólintottak. "Hogy tetszik az epizód vége?"

Jennette megvonta a vállát. "Tetszik. Sam első olyan barátja aki tényleg rendes."

"Igen." Értett egyet Nathan. "Nekem is tetszik. Bár fura lesz egy új srácot-"

"Nem az lesz a vége!" Dan félbe szakította a srácot. "Tessék." Adott nekik kettő forgató könyvet. Az állt rajta, hogy "Az iOmg igazi vége"

"Mi? Dehát én már megtanultam a végét. Sam és Freddie beszélgetnek..." Kezdte Jennette.

"És Sam bevalja, hogy szereti Bradet." Fejezte be Nathan.

"Hát... nem lesz benne sok újdonság. Ja és ezt csak ti tudjátok." Mondta Dan. "Olvassatok bele." Mondta.

Jen és Nathan megnyitották a forgató könyvet. Dan várta a pillanatot amikor rájönnek, hogy mi a vége. Nevettek néhány sértésen és humoron. Majd egyszer csak Jennette megállt nevetni és ránézett Dan-ra. Nathan is ezt tette.

"Dan... mi ez itt? "Sam egy gyors mozdulattam 11 másodpercig csókolja Freddie." Jennette kérdezte és mutatott a lapra.

"Igen. Most mi van itt?" Össze zavarodott Nathan is.

"Hát, idők közben a seddie egy kicsit felkapott és hát... akkor úgy gondoltam, hogy adhatnék nekik egy jó pár seddie részt!"

"Jó pár?" Kérdezték egyszerre.

"Pont jól jött ez a poén." Mosolygott Dan, majd meglátta a fejüket. "Túl korai?" Bólintottak. "Oké, nézzétek át vagy... beszélgessetekk. Aztán holnap reggel hatkor találkozunk a forgatáson." Mondta és kiment az ajtón.

A két tizenéves egymásra néztek. "Na?" Kezdte Jennette és hátradőlt a fotelben. "Nem akarom ezt megcsinálni."

"Mi? Jennette. Egy színésznek meg kell csinálnia amit adnak neki. Ha tetszik ha nem." Mondta, majd eszébe jutott valami. "És mi bajod azzal, hogy megcsókolsz?" Háborodott fel egy vicces arc kifejezéssel. Jennette nevetett. "Már nem azért, de én egy afféle helyes srác lennék."

"Oké, nem úgy értettem." Nevetett még mindig Jennette, majd komolyra fogta. "Csak már olyan... régen csináltuk."

"Mármint a csókot?"

"Igen." Mondta és lenézett.

"Hát, nekem is egy kicsit fura lesz, mert tudod. Van barátnőm és gondolom nem szívesen akarja látni, hogy mással... csókolózok."

"Na igen. Néha szándékosan kerülöm őt." Mondta Jennette és nevetett Nathannal együtt. Egy hosszú csend után:

"Haza vigyelek?" Kérdezte Nathan.

"Oh, milyen magabiztosak lettünk az új autóval." Viccelődött.

"Hé! A magamfajta macsóknak kijár az élvezet." Nevettek, majd felálltak. "A csók miatt meg nem izgulj. Az első csók után megcsináljuk a másodikat is." mosolygott rá és megölelték egymást. Pár másodperc mulva kiléptek az ajtón, mintha nem sejtenének semmit.


End file.
